Bethany Rose Potter
by trickst3r-97
Summary: Have you ever notice how Harry keep being alive even when he shouldn't in all his adventures, its because of Bethany Rose Potter. His older sister of nine years. She is Dumbledore's right hand lady in this buissness along with Snape. She is also the Dark Lords Favorite. But now 25 years old and branded for about 8 years she is going back to Hogwarts as a D.A.D.A. teacher.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER "BATHANY ROSE POTTER" EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. **_

_Hello, I'm Alissa this is my new story I kind of gave up on my old ones but I'm going to put alot of effort into this one. I have looked up all over wattpad and none of them are going to be like this one._

My name is Bethany Rose Potter. I am a metamorphagus and a amungus. I grew up under the care of one of my fathers best friends named Remus Lupin. I attended Hogwarts when I was 11 years old and was put in Slytherin under Dumbledors orders, not even the ratty old hat was allowed to determine my house.

Later on they told me why, I had a brother a much younger brother 9 years apart to be exact.

They told me my parents were killed on a Halloween night by some man named Lord Voldemort while I was at a friends party. They told me I came in on it and saw the bodies but I just repressed the memory.

Later that night in my bed I remebered, I had a dream about it.

~*Dream*~

_"Bye Sharley" I said to my muggle friend as I exited her car. I was wearing a sparkly pink tutu and little fairy wings, with a play wand with a star on top in my right hand and a candy bag from the party in my left hand. _

_I skipped towards the door thinking how erie it felt, how cold it was. When I got towards the door I noticed it already open. It was very wierd for it to be like that since my Daddy always locked the door just in case._

_As I pushed the door, it moved with a loud creak, I was so scared of what I was to see. I was hoping my Daddy would just jump out a say "BOO" already and I'd get mad hit him with my small hand and he'd laugh along with my mother._

_But on the other side of the door was not what i suspected to see. My Daddy on the floor lying there lifeless with this horrifing look on his face. I droped everything an ran to him and screamed as loud as I could "DADDY!"_

_"DADDY! Dont leave me! Stay! Don't Leave me! Come Back!" I cried over his body not wanting to let him go. I was so close to my Father. He was my rock. _

_Then it hit me..._

_Where's Mom and Harry? I ran up the stairs with tears running down my face Screaming for my Brother and Mother. When I got up there I heard a soft baby cry I felt relief go through me with another wave of fear 'Was the killer still here?' I thought. I reached the room where I heard it, it was Harry's room. I silently pushed the door open and looked in. I saw nothing at first, but then the worst and the best news struck me at once._

_"MOMMY!" I screamed as I ran to her lifeless body. She was laying side way on the floor with her hand above her head like she had fallen down. I ran passed a bundle of cloaks and my brother who was still whinning to my Mother on the floor beside my brothers crib. I kneeld next to her body with my hand on my lap and cried. _

_I, myself, was and exact replica of my mother with black streaks in my hair. I felt terrible. I sat there for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes and stood up towards my bother._

_I analyze him for what felt like 3 minutes and realize the only thing wrong with him is that he has a bloody cut in the shape of a lightning blot on the side of his forhead which his bleading slightly. I pick him up and take him to the bathroom feeling half alive to clean him up. I finally get a good look at the house and see it is completly demolished. With tables, vases, pictures, thrown everywhere and a big hole through the roof. _

_Once I was finished cleaning him up, Uncle Dumbledore, Uncle Sirius, And Uncle Remus are suddenly standing behind me looking at the scene before them..._

~*Dream End*~

I woke up panting and sweating. Not realizing where I am t'ill I see the the green, black, and silver mixing together.

I get up not realizing what time it is and exit the common room heading toward the Headmasters office(P.S. shes a 7th year right now which makes harry 8 years old). I walk up to the Eagal and say the password. It comes to life letting me walk though. I see that the light is still on and knock on the door.

"Come in."

I walk through the door confidently as a true Slytherin even though I am not. "What can I do for you Miss Bethany?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I remember."

With that simle statement here I am today 25 years old with bleach blonde air and baby-blue eyes and with the Order. I see my brother but he does not know who I am. I am a spy for Dumbledore and so is Snape but Harry and the Order is clueless. I am the New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I also have the Dark Mark. (P.S. Harry is in his 6th year)

_Hey, I would love to know how you people think about it please leave comments and tell me if I should continue..._


End file.
